Quirky Perfection
by Butterfly Ishida
Summary: Rei thinks on all the little quirks he knows about his lover. Fluffyfluffyfluffy Might do a sequel if people review that they liked it.


Just a little drabblish thing that came out of my head the other day. Think of it as a Valentines Day gift for ya'll

Disclaimer: Don't own them sadly. They belong to some lucky guy in Japan. I do however, own a Valentine card with a white tiger on it! Okay...that's my mom's but its cool anyway...

It always made him smile when he thought about his boyfriend and the tiny little quirks he knew about him that few others in the world did. He wasn't vain enough to think only he knew them all, or that he even knew them all at all; Tala probably knew more about his boyfriend than anyone in the world but that didn't bother Rei that much. He knew that he had plenty of knowledge about Bryan, perhaps things that the Russian himself didn't realize.

To start with, there was the fact that he wasn't Russian at all. He was born to a tribe of nomads in Siberia. His earliest years had been spent with reindeers and a large extended family. He didn't remember what had happened to them however. One day he was with his family, the next he was in the cold abbey with a less than caring 'caretaker' watching over him. He'd never found them since but didn't much care either. His family was his team mates now and of course the Chinese tiger.

Rei knew about the first time Bryan had smiled after he was free from the Abbey and Boris's mind control. It had been at a kitten caught up in some colourful yarn and rolling around the ground in the youth hostel he'd been put in with the other Demolition Boys. It had also been his first moment of compassion when he reached down to untangle the small creature. And his first tears when he realized what he'd done. Rei wished he'd been there for it instead of having to hear it from Tala. At least he knew, and could picture it in his mind.

There was the pale, pale skin; almost as white as snow, that burnt the moment the sun even looked at it without being covered in sunscreen first. Even with that, his ears and cheeks always wound up burnt anyway. Amusingly those were the same spots that went vivid red first on the rare occasions that Bryan blushed. He also had a tendency to slip back into his native tongue when embarrassed, a language that he alone understood until he could calm himself down enough to spit out some traditional Russian.

He spoke a variety of languages with ease but still couldn't get his head around basic Mandarin let alone the dialect that Rei spoke with his fellow villagers. The nekojins seemed to like who Rei had picked as a mate anyway. He was hard working and never complained when he was dragged into the fields to help with rice or sheep, or to the nearest clearing for a game with the children. He liked children as much as they liked him surprisingly, a crooked smile on his face whenever he seen a crowd of them.

Rei knew that he had an unconscious habit of playing with his shaggy lavender hair when he was very tired and that he liked to play with the long raven locks of his lover whenever he had the chance. Because of that, Rei tended to keep his hair in a loose ponytail these days instead of bound up tight in a wrap.

Speaking of hair, the tiger knew that the lavender colour the strapping Blader was known for was definitely not from a bottle. It was natural and didn't vary in shade anywhere else. He knew that Bryan was determined to keep his body in the best shape possible, working out regularly to maintain his more than adequate muscles. Those muscles made Rei want to melt whenever he got a glimpse of them, particularly when they shone with sweat after an intense workout.

What Rei knew best of all however, was how right it felt when he was with Bryan. How he fit against him and how his head could rest just so against the taller man's shoulder. Most importantly though he knew that this was meant to be even when his lover was still somewhat shy about relationships and intimacy in all its forms. And -that- was perfect.


End file.
